disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye Spy
"Eye Spy" is the fourth episode of the ABC/Marvel series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It premiered October 15, 2013. Plot In Sweden, numerous men in identical suits, with red masks, and briefcase descend on the city. An unknown woman follows a group of them targeting one specifically. On a subway she cuts the power to the train and attacks all of the masked men in the car. She steals the brief case from one who had his handcuffed to his wrist, ripping his hand off in the process. Inside the suitcase she finds diamonds and disappears. In the bus on the way to Sweden, Fitz tells Grant about his dendrotoxin blaster which they plan to use against their opponent. Coulson checks in with Grant about Skye's shooting abilities. Grant says she is improving but she needs to learn the difference between safety release and magazine release. Coulson puts Skye in charge of discovering how this unknown woman hacked security systems. Coulson, Skye, and May go to the subway car in which the gems were stolen. May believes it was an inside job but Coulson knows it was not but was done by one woman with her eyes closed. Skye suggests it might be ESP but realizes that many people posted picture of these masked men on Instagram. After reviewing many of these pictures, Coulson discovers the thief is a woman in the background of one picture, Akela Amador, an ex-agent he trained. He tells that Akela disappeared during a mission and that he chose this mission believing it would be her. They track her to Belarus. In a hotel she allows a man to come in, giving him the diamonds in a ball form that is activated with water. In exchange he gives her a key card. Leaving Fitz, Simmons, and Skye in the van and telling them to "maintain radio silence" unless there is an emergency, Grant and Coulson try to find Amador. The three in the van discover a local broadcast with an encrypted signal. At the hotel she was previously at, Coulson finds out Akela is still trying to do good. While watching the broadcast, now decrypted, they see a van and discover it is the one they are in when the camera goes into an x-ray mode. Akela rams their van and knock it over. When the agents return to the bus, Skye finds the broadcast and they discover the camera is actually in her eye. Skye expresses her major distrust of Akela but Coulson realizes she is being controlled by Centipede and set the agents to watch surveillance on Akela, May volunteering for first duty. She disappears after discovering the hotel Amador is staying in. Another message in the eye cam tell where her next target is: the Todorov building. May shows up in the hotel room and the two fight but Coulson shoots Akela with the dendrotoxin and brings her back to the bus. She comes to and tells him about the kill switch and wonders why she is still alive but he tells her that an agent is wearing glasses that will transmit the signal and receive the messages from Akela's "handler". Using certain subtle hints, Akela helps Coulson discover who is feeding her instructions. Immediately after Fitz-Simmons go into her eye to remove the fail safe. Every time the unknown handler sends a message, they get closer to their target. Fitz and Simmons are both rather squeamish during this operation but are altogether successful... but they have to completely remove the prosthetic eye. At the Todorov building Grant sneaks in and gets past all security measures with no conflict until a guard in front of a high-priority room. When he enters the room he sees two men and equations on the walls. He looks at one in a Kree language which is a blueprint and the camera snaps a picture. After the handler wishes him good luck an alarm goes off, alerting security. He flees the building just in time to get out. Coulson goes to confront the man controlling Akela but he falls over dead as a result of his own kill switch. It turns out he was also a trapped agent who went off the grid. Coulson informs Akela that she will receive a fair trial but Akela remarks to May that he is different than she remembers. To cap off the episode, Fitz tries to use the camera technology to cheat at poker with Skye's aid. But to avoid embarrassment, he folds. Trivia * Category:Television episodes 1 S01E04